beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Kara Magiana
Kara Norda Magiana is a Human and Mage who lives on the mystical/medieval planet of Ozmire. 'Origin' Kara was born to the King Diavar Prodengia and Queen Mariana Magiana of Ozmire; making Kara the princess of their expanding empire. Despite being of royal blood; she was kidnapped by a group of treasonists who wished to see her parents overthrown. These treasonists wiped her memory clean of any knowledge of her being a princess or that she was to rule her home. Her parents were eventually overthrown and killed; leaving her alone with nobody to assist her. She eventually left Ozmire and headed for the stars on a transport vessel headed for Earth. Earth & Revelations Upon her arrival on Earth; Kara seeked to know who she was and where she came from due to the fact there was no file in the archives of Earth of her or her origins. Even though no record of her was found; whenever she would sleep, she saw herself as a princess who's parents were overthrown. She would wake up horrified at the dreams and wondered if her dreams had any kind of meaning to her life. She seeked out the Greys for their uses in telepathy. Zeta Reticuli & A Memory Returned Kara eventually headed for the Zeta Reticuli star system where she met the Greys and one was known to possess amazingly advanced telepathic abilities named Ror'Nak. She requested that Ror'Nak to help her and he was more than willing to help her; which he did by entering her head with his telepathy and therefore managed to break the spell that wiped her memory clean years ago. Ror'Nak explained to her that she was a princess of Ozmire; meaning her parents were king and queen and therefore overthrown by a group of treasonists who wished to see the people suffer as slaves. Ror'Nak contacted Aaron Carter of the I.A.F; who arrived at Zeta Reticuli in order to pick up the overthrown princess and bring her home to her people as a queen. Return to Ozmire After contacting Archer C. Carter and a group of Terranovian troops, as well as Onkians; Aaron was ready to take Kara back to Ozmire and restore her status as queen of her people. Arriving at the planet; Aaron, Kara and Archer all arrived on the planet with their military forces and they started take down the defenses of the now fascist regime that was the entire government of Ozmire after the reign of Kara's parents. Ozmiran troops tried stopping them; however the Onkians held them off while Aaron, Archer, Kara and the Terranovian troops headed for the palace. Once inside the palace; the people were shocked to see that Kara was still alive and even that enraged the being known as Malicia. Kara was almost killed by Malicia via energy spell; but Aaron got her out of the way before harm could befall her. This led to a fight between both women and now it was also Terranovians vs Mages. The fight lasted several minutes before the Kara was injured by Malicia; however despite her injury, had enough strength to finish off Malicia once and for all. Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Ozmirans